A misfits christmas
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: the misfits and the xmen get togetaher for christmas oh boy prepare for chaos, guest starring another team


**Disclaimer: blah blah though a couple cameos belong to image/wildstorm this will also involve chars. From my other misfit or whatever stories that I'm unfortunately stuck on (one I'm trying to work on since I'm out of school till February)**

**A misfits Christmas**

"Attention misfits." ordered Cover girl one of the misfit's handlers as she tried to get the unruly bunch under control "HEY LISTEN!!!" she yelled finally to get them to listen to her "We've been invited over for Christmas at the x-mansion again." "This is info for those of you that won't be going anywhere." "A couple people from x-factor are coming too." "Okay so far Gabriel and Angelica will be going with family."

"Don't remind me, I'm nervous enough as it is about meeting my brother's foster parents, I want to make a good impression." Said Gabriel; the mutant that was codenamed Vulcan who had recently joined the misfits He was referring to his brother Alex also known as Havok who was the leader of another group called x-factor that worked for the government also.

"Um question." Said Aja one of the oldest misfits that was codenamed Lightspeed "I have a friend that doesn't really have exactly anywhere to go can she come?" "Her name's Priscilla, we were in foster care together when we were kids." "She's living with a few other people now."

"Don't see why not, Rapture are any of your friends coming?"

"I don't think so." replied Rapture the second oldest misfit "Saya's off somewhere, Setsuna's out of town and Hotaru went to visit her father, and Haruka is back in anger management according to Michiru, something about a keg party and tying Seiya to the hood of a car, I don't think we want to know."

"You'll right I don't think we want to know about what happened with Haruka."

"Anyway let's head over now; we'll pick up Aja's friend on the way."

A few minutes later the misfits arrived at the x-mansion with a few odd people in tow after dropping Gabriel off at the air port where he would meet up with Alex and his other brother Scott the x-men codenamed Cyclops

"I just thought of something." said Pietro the misfit known as Quicksilver as the group walked towards the x-mansion

"I'll buy you a card to commemorate the occasion." replied Raven; one of the three ex teen titans in her trademark monotone

"Very funny Raven, but it's so quiet."

(Kaboom)

"Spoke too soon." groaned Terra another ex teen titan as what looked like five identical looking girls were chasing around the new mutant known as multiple.

"Well, it looks like five in one is here already." five in one is the codename of five identical teenage mutant girls that work for the group X-factor

"Why did we have to come?" grumbled a woman in red armor that had white hair as she talked to a red haired man standing next to her

"Voodoo's friend was nice enough to invite us, just try to keep calm Zealot."

"Exactly why didn't we teleport here on our own?" asked a blonde man that was standing on the other side of Zealot

"We would have, Grifter." replied a man with green hair and what looked like metallic skin "But someone got into the computer system and gave Void the blaster worm virus."

"I really hate that virus." replied a giant man that had what looked like purple skin

"We know Maul, chill." replied the last member a young woman with what looked like long blue hair that was at least two shades darker than Aja's "I was happy to be invited me and Aja haven't seen each other in years, we keep in touch though."

"Oh before I forget Marlowe said to behave he doesn't want any lawsuits, Zealot, Grifter that means you."

"We're not that bad."

"Between Zealot's temper and you're penitent for shooting things, yeah right."

"Shut up Warblade."

"Um Priscilla don't take this wrong way but your friends are odd." Said Aja as she watched three of them start to argue

"No kidding." said Voodoo as she rolled her eyes while watching the chaos "Though your friends aren't right in the head either."

"Good point."

Suddenly a red blur ran up and entrapped Raven, Bard and Terra in a big hug. When the blur stopped it was revealed to be a young girl about the same age as Raven and Terra that had red hair and orange skin "Hello friends." said Starfire one of the ex titans as she entrapped all three fellow ex titans in a big hug, after the end of the teen titans Starfire had joined up with X-factor "It is great to see you again."

"Um Star?" asked Bard the last ex titan and Raven's half brother

"Yes friend Bard?"

"We missed you too but we need to breathe."

"Oh I am sorry friends."

"Well anyway let's have some fun." Said Lance the misfit codenamed Avalanche as the group went inside the mansion

Sometime later

"You have got to be joking!" Raven argued with Terra "How can you say that Santa likes Chocolate chip, everyone knows he likes sugar cookies best."

"Yeah right." said Terra "Chocolate chip is better."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Guys come on can you two stop arguing for five minutes?" asked Althea the leader of the misfits "Well what else can happen?"

"I can't believe this." groaned Rose Wilson the new mutant that uses the codename Ravager as she slammed the door "Of all the stupid idiotic things this year topped the worst."

"What happened?" asked Jean Grey "Did your family reunion go bad?"

"No duh, red it was a disaster waiting to happen."

"How bad can it be?"

"Well let's see 'daddy dearest' came, than the dummy invited my mother as well and also invited his ex wife who is Joey's mother, than he invited uncle Wade and that Fanny person, to top it off mother and Mrs. Adeline started shooting at Slade, than Wade brought out a missile launcher which blew a wall out when he tried to fire it at Slade, than the neighbors called the cops and they got caught in the middle of the free for all, while Fanny got blitzed." "I am going up to my room don't call me unless Joey or Bart comes over." She was referring to her older brother Joseph also known as Jericho and her boyfriend Bart Allen a.k.a Impulse

"Me and my big mouth."

Sometime later

"Grifter and Zealot get out of the closet!" yelled Warren, the x-man codenamed Angel

"Girls stop experimenting on Spartan." Aja ordered when she saw the triplets messing around with the cyborg's circuitry

"Whee." Yelled the five in one who were sliding down the stairs "This is fun."

"Ow!" yelled Maul as the others tried to pull him down from the ceiling

"Why the heck did you change your size?" asked Warblade

"That silver haired kid dared me." "Hey I got a good view here."

"Really let me see."

(Whap) "Ow I was kidding Voodoo."

"Yeah right." Said Voodoo as Starfire finally flew up and pulled Maul out of the ceiling

"Chuck, this is quite a party." Commented the x-man codenamed Wolverine "And we get to do this again next year."

"Logan, do me a favor." Said Professor X "Don't remind me."

**The end**

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
